


Drown for Days

by chibimono



Series: Little thing of fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jack Morrison, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: Gabe returns from a mission just in time for his mate hitting peak season.





	Drown for Days

**Author's Note:**

> Ohappyfair is running a [Reaper76 A/B/O week](https://mobile.twitter.com/ohappyfair/status/1032360627854028800?s=21) right now. This was posted a few months ago as a thread fic on twitter, but I’m posting it here in honor of the A/B/O week and Friday’s theme, nesting. :) Please enjoy.

He might have been away long enough on the mission to not quite remember if it was that time of the season for Jack or not, but the moment the ORCA touches down and Jack isn't out there to greet Gabe, he knows exactly what's going on. They were able to debrief on the way in and Gabe trusts Jesse enough to handle the report, so when Ana leers playfully at Gabe as he signs his slip for leave, he tags her with a wink and is relieved of his duties.

He takes a detour to the commissary, stocking up on high carb snacks and easy-to-cook meals. They give him a box from the stockroom to tote it all as the staff welcomes him back and wishes him luck for the next few days. Reinhardt catches him in passing, slapping him on the back with good cheer. "You made it home just in time, you lucky dog, you!" Gabe waggles his eyebrows in response, grinning from ear to ear.

He heads toward the residential halls with a swagger in his step, looking forward to what was in store for him. He loves coming home to his husband, making love all night to immerse himself in his scent again, but coming home to his husband in heat is so much better, so much _more_. Barring an international catastrophe, he can drown in Jack for days now without a worry.

Thanks to SEP, Jack's pheromones were potent and he tended to leave a trail of his scent as soon as his heat came into season. Gabe could sniff him out anywhere in the compound and was known to trail after him at times, savoring the changes in his body and anticipating the days to come. The high potency also made Jack rather defensive and somewhat territorial, since he can't seem to smell much other than his own self until someone was too close for comfort.

The hall outside their residence was thick with Jack's presence and Gabe's mouth watered at the smell of it. Fresh and sweet and crisp, like an autumn breeze through an orchard ripe with red, juicy apples. Gabe starts purring, deep and rumbling and so very pleased, before he even gets to their door. 

He makes sure to make as much noise as possible as he lets himself in, so Jack won't be surprised. He's still met by a low growl in warning coming from the bedroom. Jack can't pick up Gabe's scent yet over his own, so he doesn't recognize the intruder in his space for who he is. Gabe just purrs all the more as he puts the perishables away in the kitchen, knowing that Jack is close by in the safety of their home. He's loud enough that Jack can recognize him by his rumble, and the growl fades into an answering purr.

Their bedroom is lit by the mellow glow of the evening sun, and Gabe stands at the doorway to look over the nest made by his husband. Every blanket and freestanding pillow has found its way onto the bed, and in the middle of it all was Jack, wrapped up and shrouded until only his beautiful blue eyes were peeking from the mound. 

"Honey, I'm home," Gabe says with a smug grin.

"About damn time," Jack gripes from his burrow, his eyes watching as Gabe strips down to nothing and climbs onto the bed.

Gabe unwraps him slowly, like a present to be savored. He kisses over Jack's brow, his nose and cheekbones, his ears, as they're all revealed. He licks at Jack's lips and sinks into the kiss hungrily, devouring the taste of home he finds in Jack. The more the blankets pull away, the more of Jack's scent plumes around them, heavily concentrated from being trapped in his cocoon. Gabe's purr intensifies, his breathing rattling with the force of it, as he presses against Jack, burying his face between Jack's shoulder and neck. 

He peels and pushes at the blankets, makes room for himself to crawl underneath and curl around Jack. He doesn't settle until every bit of himself he can possibly get is pressed against Jack's warm, naked skin. Jack is pliant and accepts his position as little spoon, tangling his legs with Gabe's and purring in satisfaction. 

Soon enough, when Jack gets needy and can no longer wait, Gabe will happily wreck his husband's delicious ass. But until then, he pulls the blankets over their heads and basks in the humid air created by their breathing, soaking himself in all that is home, all that is Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter @chibimonoakuno and  
> on tumblr @littlethingofevil and @badsleeptwins (with my buddy AsheRhyder)


End file.
